


think of the guy you want most to be

by joisattempting



Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [15]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: First Dates, I GAVE MARVIN A BLUE SUIT I'M SORRY EMMETT, M/M, Shopping, Suits, and law, cough, is bringing this series back a good idea?, it involves shopping and suits so, it's like at the end, it's only mentioned??, okay so this fic is literally the legally blonde song, only time will tell, so um, sorta - Freeform, tagging is hard don't bully me, whizzvin kinda um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting
Summary: whizzer helps marvin pick out an outfit for his moot court in boston.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	think of the guy you want most to be

**Author's Note:**

> cough  
> right okay  
> so
> 
> it's,, back? it's back! yes, i'm taking college au off hiatus! idk how this'll go, but i've already made changes to how this series will progress, to make it more enjoyable for both me as a writer, and you as a reader. i made one giant timeskip because i decided to cut the remainder of the nebraska series, and that's pretty much the context you need! i kinda know what moot court is but i watched a buzzfeed video and googled it so i'm obviously an expert? any aspiring/already lawyers or people who just know a lot about this stuff, pls don't come for me. i don't go into immense detail so hopefully i avoided a couple inaccuracies?
> 
> anyway, sorry for rambling, but i hope you enjoy!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, they make me really happy :)
> 
> tw : ill feelings about one's body

“Whizzer, I need to tell you something,”

The photography major lifted his head from the pictures he was developing. Brows furrowed, he pushed his glasses up his nose. The second semester was in full swing, and it had hit the group like a punch to the stomach, as though they hadn’t expected another term after the break. Marvin stood at the foot of the still-standing IKEA bed, dressed in a university T-shirt under a maroon flannel. His features were twisted into some kind of nervous expression, like he held highly-classified knowledge that he wasn’t sure if Whizzer could be trusted with. 

“You’re not straight, are you?”

“No, what the fuck? I’m going to moot court in Boston with my class,”

“And?”

“And I need an outfit,”

Immediately, all Whizzer’s attention was focused towards a tentative-looking Marvin. “Why didn’t you begin with that?”

He could see it now - Marvin Feldman, lawyer extraordinaire, spitting unnecessarily-long Latin words in that authoritative voice that made Whizzer sweat profusely, all the while sporting the most fabulous navy suit those poor, unsuspecting convention people had ever seen. The thought already excited Whizzer, who abandoned the exquisite photos to go put on some more presentable clothes. Not that anything Whizzer wore was ever slovenly or unpresentable, that is. It was just that one wouldn’t typically go suit-shopping in boxers and the thermal shirt Marvin still hadn’t gotten back yet. But he didn’t mind; the taller man looked better in it anyway. As annoyingly attractive as he was, Whizzer sure did make him feel insecure sometimes. He’d never say so, but the feeling was definitely there. “Congrats on the moot court, by the way,” he added, and emerged from the bathroom in jeans and his wool-lined, brown corduroy jacket. 

“Gee, thanks,” Marvin said acerbically. “C’mon. You’re getting your own subway ticket this time,” 

The law student wandered around the department store like a traveller in unfamiliar, thrilling, new domain. The racks upon racks of clothes were an endless sea that stretched over the horizon. He wasn’t sure how they’d be able to wade through even half of them without losing their minds or each other. But Marvin had to admit, the dirty, snobbish looks sent his way by trim, good-looking men in pressed Italian suits that fit with never a crinkle, on seeing his flannel and faded T-shirt, were pretty jarring. He probably should’ve listened to Whizzer when he begged him to change. Speaking of the photographer, he was like an animal in its natural habitat - Marvin knew he felt safe around the guy when he flipped off a snooty employee, despite his doubts of whatever clothes were picked out. 

“I don’t want to wear suspenders, Whizzer. I’m gonna look like the biggest fucking idiot there,” Marvin objected, sighing annoyedly as his companion loaded more clothes into his arms. 

“And I don’t want you to look like one of those sad kids at prom who rented their tuxes,” Whizzer quipped, sifting through the racks. 

“I rented my tux at prom,”

“Yeah, but you had a reason to. And it didn’t look terrible. But you deserve one that’s actually your own. Marvin’s,” Whizzer smiled, eyes crinkling behind the glasses that matched the law student’s. He vividly remembered tinkling, free laughter in the limousine on the commute to the venue that starry, clear night of the dance. He remembered wriggling free of life’s iron clutches as they hoarsely sang to whatever songs played on the car’s radio. That was it. High school was over. He remembered Charlotte’s black suit, her girlfriend’s flowing, sunflower A-line, Trina’s coral, long-sleeved dress, Mendel’s rented grey tux with pants that threatened to slip, and Marvin. Marvin’s blue suit and perfect Windsor knot and gelled curls that all came out of place by the end of the night. Marvin’s laughing crystal eyes and never-fading, joyous smile. He was happy that night. And Whizzer would do anything, in or out of his power, to see him like that again. “Go try those on. I’ll keep looking. Just shout when you’re done,”

He staggered over to the dressing rooms, hanging the suits on the little metal hooks and peeling off his sorry clothes. He had to suppress a wince when he saw his torso, wrapping his arms around his abdomen so he couldn’t see the stomach that poked out some. The wicked thoughts never left his mind as he tried on the tan suit that was chosen by his resident personal stylist. His expression morphed into one of utmost horror, and Marvin instantly wanted to take it off. The lower buttons tugged ever-so-slightly in opposite directions. He could barely do up the jacket or the trousers without sucking in. Marvin could practically hear the taunting sound of fabric ripping when he sat down at the moot. 

Whizzer poked his head in the door. “You okay?” 

“It’s too small,”

Expression softening, the photography major’s grip tightened on the hanger he was holding. “It’s my fault. I gave you the wrong one on accident, it’s not you. I’m sorry,”

Managing a timid smile, Marvin shrugged off the jacket. If it were Mendel, or anyone else for that matter, he’d have stayed passively silent for the remainder of the day, to build tension for when he’d bellow at them, red-faced and crying. Why not Whizzer? “It’s fine. You didn’t know it was too tight,”

“It’s not fine. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Just… no more tight suits. Please?”

“Copy that,” 

The shorter man felt himself being enveloped in an embrace, his uncombed curls being toyed with. His cheek was pressed against the soft fabric of Whizzer’s The Beatles shirt. He could have stood there for hours, just hugging him, and felt somewhat upset when he pulled away. Alas, duty called. 

“I think you’ll like this one,” Whizzer grinned, proudly holding the hanger high. Matching were the trousers and jacket, both a similar shade to his prom suit, but a lighter and truer shade of blue. The tie was simply-patterned, and coloured crimson. Tangled brown suspenders draped over the shoulders. “I mean, I’m not a man for patterned ties, but I suppose I had to compromise,” Here, he added an overly-theatrical eye roll. 

“Thanks,” Marvin said. “Now get the fuck out,”

It didn’t take long for him to fall in love with it. He couldn’t stop staring at the meticulous, intricate little patterns on the scarlet necktie, and didn’t seem to mind the suspenders one bit. In fact, he made a mental note to buy more of them. There was plenty of evidence that Whizzer had helped a great deal; the suit screamed primness and clarity and flair, but it had a certain essence of Marvin in it. In the suspenders, in the way his top button was undone and his tie wasn’t knotted high in the collar. He scoffed, shuffling around in a circle to see how everything looked. That guy was a marvel. Whizzer knew him well. Maybe even better than Marvin knew himself. 

“Holy shit, you look great. Those court people won’t know what hit them. Even if you forget to research your case because you were, I don’t know, getting drunk at the hotel the night before, you’ll still win your case in that beauty. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Marvin chirped. “Really. I love it. One question: how much is this thing?”

Whizzer smirked, swaggering closer to the smaller man. Marvin tried to withhold his sweat - he didn’t want to ruin the suit before he even bought it. “That’s for me to know, and you to never find out,” he said slowly, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper. “You can know that you look really fucking good in that suit, though,”

His face was cupped. Intense heat filled the dressing room. But Marvin never once pulled away. 

“Can we get lunch?” Whizzer asked as they left the store, his lips tingling. 

Marvin gave him a sidelong glance, swinging the paper bag with his folded-up suit. “Is it a date?”

“I’d say something cool and discreet, but since you’re an oblivious fuck, yes, it is a date,”

  
  


_ fin. _


End file.
